Secret
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: One-Shot, Slash. Draco et Blaise sont venus vivre dans le QG de l'odre et doivent partager la même chambre qu'Harry et Ron... [Juste de la romance, pas de lemon]
1. Première partie One Shot

_Hello tout le monde_

 _Je reviens vers vous avec un petit one-shot. Je n'en oublie pas mes autres fics, je suis juste très occupée depuis quelques semaines. Mais bientôt mon rythme de travail devrait être plus cool et j'aurais du temps à y accorder. Peut-être même ce week end, mais là je ne peux rien promettre._

 _J'espère que ce texte va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Première nuit**

Ne pas bouger. Ne surtout pas bouger. A peine respirer. Au moindre mouvement, tout serait fini. L'autre risquait de se réveiller et alors…

Il aurait peut-être pu s'éloigner discrètement. Oui, voilà, il avait simplement à lever son bras et rouler sur le côté. Ni vu, ni connu. Jamais personne n'aurait à le savoir. Une solution si simple… Mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme paralyser.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Hier soir il s'était couché dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Lui pendant que son meilleur ami s'installait dans le lit double face au sien avec la deuxième moitié de l'infernal duo. Bien sûr cette disposition n'avait rien à voir avec le plan de base. Mais les choses avaient changées, il avait fallu évoluer. Alors il en était là, à s'allonger dans son lit prêt de Lui. Il se mettait le plus près possible du bord pour être sûr de ne pas le toucher pendant la nuit et tâchait de trouver le sommeil. Et voilà… Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il n'était plus du tout dans son coin, mais tout près de l'Autre. Trop près. Son torse contre son dos, son bras l'enlaçant. Avait-il fait ça dans son sommeil ? Certainement. Et maintenant, que se passerait-il si son compagnon se réveillait et se rendait compte qu'il était dans ses bras ? Il flipperait. Oui, aucun doute. Alors il devait bouger avant que ça n'arrive. Enlever son bras et s'éloigner de cette peau qu'il avait longtemps désirée. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était si… agréable. Le sentir contre lui. Sa peau, les mouvements de son torse suivant sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps.

Ne pas bouger. Ni s'éloigner, ni caresser cette main qui se trouvait sous la sienne. Ne pas nicher son nez dans ses cheveux. Ne pas poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Juste rester là, sans rien faire qui risquerait de le réveiller. Son deuxième bras était engourdi et son nez le démangeait mais hors de question de faire le moindre geste. Pas encore.

Combien de temps est-il resté allongé là, tenant celui qui partageait son lit dans ses bras ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il en était encore à se poser la question quand un bruit provenant du deuxième lit de la chambre fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Blaise et Ron se réveillaient. L'un des deux n'allait pas tarder à se lever et à le découvrir ainsi… Non… Ils ne devaient pas… A contrecœur, le prince des Serpentards releva doucement son bras, quittant le contact de cette peau envoûtante, et se tourna loin de lui. La nuit était finie.

 **Première journée**

Draco s'installa devant le miroir. Il semblait fatigué. Il semblait triste. Et peut-être un peu perdu. Les choses avaient été tellement rapides. Il y a encore peu il dormait encore dans son manoir, avec ses parents, sa fiancée dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Et aujourd'hui il était dans la salle de bain du QG de l'ordre du Phoenix. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Pendant toute son enfance il avait obéit à son père et à sa mère. Il avait été l'enfant parfais. On lui avait demandé d'être le représentant de la famille, l'image de ce qu'il devait être, le miroir de ses parents. Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Etre le premier à l'école, être le premier au quidditch, haïr le survivant. Même s'il est vrai qu'il n'y était pas toujours parvenu, il avait tout fait pour remplir son rôle. Il avait éloigné les autres, n'avait que de rares amis, s'était fait détesté par la moitié de l'école, et vénéré par l'autre.  
Il s'était souvent demandé jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour leur plaire. Et jusque-là il avait tout encaissé sans broncher. Les réunions de magie noire, supportant la vision de ses hommes et femmes torturées. Ses fiançailles avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Son rôle dans cette guerre à laquelle il ne comprenait rien.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à plaindre. C'était son rôle, c'est tout. Son chemin était tracé depuis sa naissance. Et il n'était pas le seul à devoir agir ainsi. Il savait que Blaise avait vécu la même chose et avait traversé les mêmes doutes. Mais ils avaient continués.

Il y a quelques semaines les choses avaient changées. Il avait atteint ses limites. Blaise aussi. Ce massacre, c'était trop pour lui. Ces enfants… Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien demandé à personne. Leur seul crime avait été de naître moldu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais effacer de sa mémoire leurs regards apeurés, leurs cris alors que les _doloris_ pleuvaient dans tous les sens. Draco n'avait aucune envie de participer à ce jeu macabre, mais son père le regardait. Alors, comme toujours, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et après ça il s'était enfui avec son meilleur ami.

Ils ne savaient pas où aller. Ils ne pouvaient trouver refuge chez aucun de leurs amis. Tous étaient devenus des mages noirs ayant prêtés allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et eux étaient des traites. Il y avait bien Pancy, sa fiancée, qui elle aussi avait toujours éprouvé des doutes envers leur sois disant destinée. Mais elle vivait au manoir Malefoy. Alors hors de question d'aller la retrouver…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient rejoindre le groupe qui s'opposait à Voldemort. Alors ils étaient allés trouver Severus qui les avait conduit au square Grimmault. Au début ça avait été difficile, mais finalement ils avaient été plutôt bien acceptés. Ici aussi ils avaient un rôle à jouer. Un rôle qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisi mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant.

L'ancienne maison des Black était devenue une vraie fourmilière. Il y avait des sorciers dans chaque recoin. Il n'y avait plus une seule chambre de libre. Alors on les avait mis avec Harry et Ron. Les Serpentards dans un lit, les Gryffondors dans l'autre. Et Ron et Blaise s'étaient rapprochés et il avait fallu s'adapter. Depuis, chaque nuit il dormait avec le Survivant, celui que tout le monde ici adulait et protégeait. C'était difficile mais il faisait avec. Du moins jusqu'à cette nuit.

Devant son miroir, l'ancien prince de Poudlard soupira. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé finir ici. Etre une sorte d'agent double, comme Severus. Mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. Mais c'était bien… Si, c'était bien.

Patiemment Draco remis son masque en place. Le seul visage que les autres devaient voir. Le regard froid et détaché. La coiffure impeccable. Le petit sourire narquois qui va bien. Voilà, il était prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée.

 **Deuxième nuit**

Draco était seul dans son lit. Ce soir Harry n'était pas venu se coucher. Il était très certainement parti s'amuser un peu avec sa petite amie, Ginny. Si madame Weasley avait très clair sur le partage des chambres et des lits, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les amoureux de se retrouver en cachette certains soirs dans le grenier pour passer du temps en tête à tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre que son compagnon disparaissait pendant quelques heures une fois tout le monde couché. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine gêne à cette idée, mais ça c'était avant d'avoir pu le toucher. A présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une intense jalousie à l'idée que cette femme puisse elle aussi le toucher, et même de façon plus intense que lui la nuit dernière.

Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, il ne put qu'attendre le retour du brun en regardant le plafond. Dans le lit voisin, il entendait son meilleur ami dormir. Sa respiration calme marquait le temps qui défilait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'Harry et Ginny faisait au même instant. C'était une vraie torture qu'il s'infligeait mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Son esprit tournait tout seul, l'empêchant de respirer.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et le Gryffondort entra dans la pièce. Il l'entendit enlever ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et enfiler son bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre leur lit. Le poids de son corps fit grincer le matelas alors qu'il s'allongeait prêt de son ancien ennemi. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Draco resta sans bouger un long moment. Il tenta de se maîtriser, de rester sur son coin du matelas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait de nouveau sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et il dormait. Harry devait être épuisé après sa journée à s'entraîner et sa première partie de nuit à faire il ne savait que trop bien quoi avec sa petite amie. Il n'allait pas se réveiller si facilement. Doucement il s'approcha de ce corps qui lui faisait tellement envie. En mesurant le moindre de ses gestes il passa un bras par-dessus son nouvel ami et approcha son torse de son dos. Il ne fallait pas le réveiller. Surtout pas. Ne pas être trop gourmand. Ni le caresser, ni l'embrasser. Ne pas trop approcher son visage de son cou pour que son souffle ne vienne le réveiller. Mais même sans se coller à lui il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Ginny. Il sentait comme elle. Son souffle se coupa de nouveau. Il aurait dû s'éloigner. Cette odeur ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était trop dur. Il devait bouger, retourner à sa place.

Harry bougea dans son sommeil. Dans un réflexe, il attrapa la main de la personne qui l'enlaçait. Ses doigts trouvèrent ceux du prince et leurs mains s'unir. Draco ferma les yeux. Il resterait là.

 **Troisième nuit**

La respiration de Draco était calme et régulière. Son nez lui chatouillait le cou et il sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Ça faisait trois nuit que le blond le tenait contre lui pour dormir. Trois nuits qu'il s'imaginait qu'Harry dormait à point fermé.

La toute première fois, il est vrai que le brun était endormi lorsque le blond l'avait pris contre lui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait senti son corps contre le sien, son premier réflexe avait été de se dégager. Mais il avait eu peur de le réveiller. Alors il n'avait pas bougé et avait simplement profité de sa présence.

Harry avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pendant ses années à Poudlard il avait cru pendant un temps qu'il agissait de son propre chef. Et pourtant, avec le recul, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins manipulé. Des indices avaient été semés pour le pousser à suivre le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui.

A présent que la guerre était lancée il comprenait qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion. Son lien avec Voldemort faisait de lui le seul être capable de le vaincre définitivement. Ça lui donnait un statut particulier, un destin auquel il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Ginny ne l'aimait pas seulement pour ça. Ginny l'aimait aussi pour lui-même. Ça l'avait attiré. Et il était le Survivant. Il devait montrer qu'il restait de l'espoir malgré tout. Et quoi de mieux pour montrer que ce monde n'était pas fini que de s'afficher avec une belle jeune femme à son bras ? Et au début il l'aimait lui aussi. Avec le temps ses sentiments s'étaient émoussés. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'excitation dans leur relation. C'était… confortable. Comme un point fixe dans cette folie. Et elle l'aimait.

Sentir le corps de Draco, s'était différent. C'était une chose à laquelle il avait toujours plus ou moins pensé. Souvent il s'était demandé ce que cela ferait d'être dans ses bras. Maintenant il le savait. Et il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. Alors il ne bougeait pas, faisait attention à sa respiration pour lui donner l'impression qu'il continuait de dormir.

Le blond ronfla doucement. Harry passa sa main libre sur son bras blanc et se mit à le caresser. Il devrait quitter Ginny. Il ne l'aimait plus. Et il devrait tenter sa chance avec cet homme. Ron l'avait fait avec Blaise et il devait reconnaître que jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi heureux.

Mais pas tout de suite. Il allait devoir attendre un peu. Demain, Draco allait devoir quitter le square Gimmault pour aller retrouver sa fiancée pour un échange d'informations. C'était risqué. Draco le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre qu'il partait dans des missions à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le déstabiliser maintenant. Mais bientôt. Oui, bientôt Draco et lui dormiraient vraiment ensemble. Ils s'enlaceraient de la même façon, mais plus aucun des deux n'hésiterait à faire ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Comme s'embrasser… Sentir la peau de son ancien ennemi était une chose, mais il voulait plus… Tellement plus.

 **Troisième journée**

Assit sur son lit, Draco était seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Sa baguette entre les mains il se concentrait sur la mission qui l'attendait. Retrouver Pancy au lieu habituel, écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, discuter un peu des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour le contrer, puis rentrer. Il demanderait certainement quelques nouvelles de ses parents entre deux secrets dévoilés. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils lui manquaient.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait être seul avant ses missions !

« Draco, il est l'heure. »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Harry se tenait là, devant lui. Il était magnifique, comme toujours, peut-être juste un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Très bien, je suis prêt. »

Il se leva, rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte en tâchant d'esquiver le regard du brun. Depuis qu'il passait ses nuits contre lui c'était devenu une véritable épreuve que de le regarder en face.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Allez risquer ta vie pour nous. On ne vous mettra pas à la porte si tu refuses d'y aller. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois… »

« Non mais… »

Harry ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait bientôt quitter sa petite amie pour lui… s'il voulait de lui bien sûr.

Draco eut un triste sourire en relevant la tête vers le visage de son compagnon.

« Le Survivant qui me dit de faire attention… C'est drôle… Alors que tu vas un jour devoir affronter le plus puissant des mages noirs. Je pense que tu n'as pas de conseils en matière de sécurité à me donner. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, chacun refrénant son envie d'embrasser l'autre. Il était l'heure du départ.

 **Quatrième nuit**

Harry s'allongea dans son lit. Il était seul. Il le resterait.

Dans le lit voisin il entendait les pleurs de Blaise et de Ron. Le premier pleurait son meilleur ami. Le deuxième venait soudain de prendre conscience que ça aurait très bien pu être son petit ami qui venait de disparaître.

Le Survivant lui ne pleurait pas. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Ça aurait été comme admettre que c'était fini, que jamais plus il ne le reverrait. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout espoir. Pleurer c'était comme l'enterrer. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas mort. Ce n'est pas parce que les mangemorts lui avait mis la main dessus qu'automatiquement… Ils pouvaient encore tenter de le retrouver…

Le Survivant se déplaça pour s'installer à la place de son ami. Son oreiller avait la même odeur que lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Les larmes se mirent à couler.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas très très réjouissant. Pour la fin, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez. Draco a disparut pour toujours ? L'Ordre le retrouve ? Harry laisse Ginny ? A vous de voir._

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Seconde partie et fin

_Bonsoir/bonjour tout le monde_

 _On me l'a demandé alors voilà la "fin" de "Secret". Cependant cette fic ayant été écrite à la base comme un One Shot, vous n'êtes pas obligée de lire ceci. Faites comme bon vous sembles. Si la première fin vous convient, alors ce chapitre ne vous apportera certainement rien de bien neuf. Cependant, si vous êtes restés sur votre faim et que vous voulez voir un vrai point final à cette histoire, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Quatrième journée**

Harry avait mal dormit. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes étaient cerclés de noir. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de Ron et Blaise. On avait l'impression que ce dernier n'avait pu trouver le sommeil de toute la nuit. C'était sans doute le cas. Rien de plus normal après tout. Son meilleur ami, celui qui l'avait aidé à fuir sa vie d'avant et à enfin trouver l'homme qu'il aimait, était certainement mort… Non… Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il ne devait pas l'enterrer aussi vite. Draco était un homme fort, il ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi simplement.

Aussi simplement d'un avada kedevra. Un trait vert qui déchire l'obscurité. Un cri. Et sans était fini.

Non.

L'ambiance dans la maison était étrange ce matin. L'atmosphère était lourde. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'un sorcier mourait au cours d'une mission. Les morts commençaient à s'accumuler dans leur camp. Leur nombre se réduisait. Mais jamais encore Harry n'avait ressenti une chose pareille. Peut-être était-ce parce que Draco était arrivée depuis peu de temps, ou parce qu'il était un serpentard. Pendant leurs années à l'école, beaucoup d'entre eux auraient tout donné pour le voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais de là à vouloir sa mort…

Ginny l'avait observé pendant tout le repas. Elle semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Après tout, elle était une jeune femme intelligente. Et il ne devait pas vraiment être des plus discrets à se retenir de pleurer comme il le faisait. Par la suite, il n'avait cessé de l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver seul avec elle. Dire que la veille encore il pensait la laisser tomber dès le retour du petit blond. Et maintenant il était incapable de lui parler.

S'il était vraiment revenu, aurait-il pu trouver la force de la quitter ? Ou bien ses bonnes résolutions concernant sa vie privée se seraient-elles si facilement envolées ? N'était-il qu'un lâche incapable de suivre ses propres sentiments ?

Les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre s'étaient réunis pour discuter de la situation. Séverus, Rémus, Arthur, Ron et Hermione. Leur groupe s'était tellement restreint avec le temps… Il aurait dû y être lui aussi, mais s'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'aurait pu se retenir de crier sa volonté de le libérer, quoi qu'il en coûte. A moins qu'il se soit retrouvé muet, comme il l'était face à sa petite amie. Avouer qu'il était devenu accro à la peau de son plus ancien ennemi était quelque chose de compliqué. Dire que pendant des années il y avait pensé, il en avait rêvé, l'était tout autant. Demander à d'autres de risquer leur vie pour le ramener…

Assis dans le grenier, le Gryffondor se retenait de pleurer. Il était désemparé, se sentait inutile. Il voulait le revoir, coûte que coûte. Il voulait le tenir dans ses bras. Sentir, enfin, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Rien de plus. Ces derniers jours il avait souvent imaginé qu'il faisait bien plus, qu'il le caressait, qu'il le pénétrait. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste l'entendre de nouveau, le voir. Le savoir en sécurité. Rien que ça aurait suffi à son bonheur.

La porte de son refuge s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête pour découvrir celle qu'il fuyait avec tant d'acharnement depuis le matin.

Ginny était belle, comme toujours. Mais son regard trahissait sa peur et son désespoir. Oui, finalement elle avait compris.

« Que faits-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres membres du conseil à décider de la suite à tenir ? »

« S'il est encore en vie… Alors ça ressemble fortement à un piège. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Certainement… Harry… »

Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Les sanglots s'étaient mêlés à sa voix. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main. Elle l'a saisi et il l'attira à lui. La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ce n'était plus pareil.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Ça serait plus simple. »

Le silence retomba sur le petit couple. Il l'embrassa sur le front, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il agissait par automatisme, répétant les mêmes gestes qu'il avait fait tant de fois. Il avait encore beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et la faire souffrir le répugnait.

« On pourrait continuer comme ça, » proposa le brun.

« On pourrait. Il suffirait de le laisser mourir. Tu en es capable ? »

« Il l'est peut-être déjà. »

Elle monta sa main vers la joue de son amant. Elle était rugueuse. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin. Ça serait si simple en effet. Il finirait bien par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait en effet plus aucune chose à faire pour venir en aide au Serpentard. Et ils reprendraient tous les deux le cours de leur vie. Et lorsque la guerre serait enfin terminée, lorsqu'ils auraient leur premier enfant, tout cela serait oublié.

« Si tu vas leur dire… Si tu vas dire au conseil qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance, ils arrêteront d'en parler. Ils attendent juste ta décision pour prendre la leur. »

« Comme toujours… »

Harry releva la tête et ses yeux émeraude tombèrent dans les abysses de la jeune femme. Etaient-ils vraiment en train de discuter de la vie ou de la mort d'un être humain ?

 **Cinquième nuit**

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Les gémissements de douleur de Blaise lui étaient insupportables. Il voulait tant que ça s'arrête.

Il n'était pas allé trouver le conseil. Il ne leur avait pas dit de laisser tomber toute tentative de recherche. De leur côté ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver une solution acceptable. Si tous s'accordaient à penser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser mourir leur compagnon, ils ne pouvaient non plus se résoudre à monter une expédition pour le récupérer. La vie des membres de l'Ordre était devenue de plus en plus précieuse au fur et à mesure que leur nombre diminuait. Seul Ron avait insisté dans ce sens. Pour Blaise. Pour éviter que son petit ami ne se lance seul dans une quête impossible.

Sa discussion avec Ginny n'avait pas continué après qu'elle lui ait dit d'aller trouver le conseil. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si en lui disant ça elle était sérieuse ou si elle le mettait simplement à l'épreuve. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment vouloir la mort de Draco ! La guerre ne pouvait pas l'avoir changé à ce point ?

N'y tenant plus, le survivant sortit de son lit pour quitter la chambre. Par habitude, ses pas le menèrent à la chambre de la jeune femme. Dire que seulement deux nuits plus tôt il avait été la trouvé pour qu'ils se rendent en secret au grenier, et non pas pour discuter mais pour pratiquer une activité bien plus agréable. Alors que la peau la Draco l'avait déjà envoutée.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre des filles et s'approcha du lit de son ancienne amante. Il la secoua rapidement. Elle ne fut pas franchement difficile à réveiller. Le sommeil avait l'air de fuir l'ensemble de la maison. Ensemble ils descendirent au salon pour s'installer devant le feu de bois. Face à face, ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien oser dire. Il devait se reprendre. Retrouver son courage. Celui qui l'avait fait affronter le chien à trois têtes, les dragons, Voldemort.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Je dois tenter quelque chose. On ne peut pas sacrifier une vie aussi facilement. »

« Sans doute que non… »

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée ils se regardèrent sans rien ajouter. Leur histoire était finie. Tous deux le savait.

« J'irais le sauver. Du moins, s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

« C'est trop dangereux Harry. Si tu meurs… »

« Si je meurs un autre que moi devra tuer Tu-sais-qui. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Et si ma journée d'hésitation a causé sa mort, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Pourquoi avoir hésité ? »

« La facilité. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire que c'était à cause des derniers sentiments qu'il avait encore pour elle.

 **Cinquième jour**

Les hommes se préparaient. La mission qui les attendait était particulière. Ils devraient se montrer extrêmement prudents. Ils n'étaient que trois à quitter le QG : Seamus, Ron et Harry. Blaise aurait voulu venir lui aussi, mais le rouquin s'était montré très ferme à ce sujet. Hors de question qu'il approche les mangemorts, en particulier dans cet état. Hermione voulait les accompagner également, mais deux membres du conseil en vadrouille étaient déjà bien suffisants.

Dès le petit matin, Harry avait été trouvé les membres du conseil pour annoncer sa décision. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait semblé vraiment surpris de sa décision. Hermione et Ron semblaient même soulagés d'apprendre qu'on n'allait pas laisser un homme en danger pour eux.

Ils ne savaient pas où le trouver. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait de multiples cachettes où il aurait pu emmener le blond. Alors ils allaient commencer par la seule qu'ils connaissaient : le manoir Malfoy. Y entrer aller être difficile. En sortir encore plus. Mais c'était leur seule option.

 **Sixième nuit**

Harry attendait dans la salle de bain de pouvoir rejoindre son lit. La journée avait été longue et difficile. Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils ne rentrent avec encore moins de personnes qu'au matin. Voir même qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rentre.

Le manoir Malfoy était remplir de partisans de Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Grâce à du polynectar conservé par Severus en cas de besoin, ils étaient parvenus à y pénétrer en toute discrétion. Ils avaient pendant un instant pensé que le tour était joué, qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver les cachots et tout était bon. C'était sans compter sur la paranoïa, pas tout à fait injustifiée, des propriétaires des lieux. A moins qu'ils ne se soient attendus à recevoir de la visite de la part de leurs ennemis. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient été accueillis à l'entrée du salon par un mur d'eau effaçant tout sortilèges. Ils étaient passés en-dessous sans s'imaginer un seul instant que cela révélerait leur véritable apparence.

Fiers de leur prise, les mangemorts les avaient conduits immédiatement aux cachots. Ils allaient prévenir leur maître, et ce ne serait plus alors qu'une question de minutes avant qu'Il ne vienne les éliminer, et ainsi savourer sa victoire totale sur le grand Harry Potter.

Il aurait dû être mort de peur à cette simple éventualité. Et pourtant il n'en était rien. Dans les cachots, ils avaient vu une forme étendue contre le sol et il avait immédiatement su que c'était celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher. La mort les attendait peut-être, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Harry avait couru vers cet homme, son cœur battant la chamade, alors que Ron et Seamus cherchaient déjà un moyen de sortir de ce guet-apens. Draco était là, c'était bien lui. Il était en mauvais état, à peine capable de bouger, mais il était en vie.

Le survivant s'était penché sur celui qu'il aimait véritablement et l'avait regardé en silence sans oser rien faire. Il était bien là, devant lui. En tendant sa main, il aurait pu le toucher.

La porte du cachot s'était ouverte. Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort, pas encore du moins. Une femme blonde, à l'air fatiguée, descendit les rejoindre. Seamus et Ron étaient sur la défensive, prêt à se défendre sans baguette si besoin.

« Potter, mon fils est-il encore en vie ? »

« Oui. Vous n'étiez pas encore venu le voir ? »

La femme secoua la tête. Le courage avait dû lui manquer. Mais quelle mère aurait pu supporter de voir son fils torturé comme Draco avait dû l'être ?

« Si tu peux partir avec lui, peux-tu me promettre qu'il sera en sécurité ? »

Il avait acquiescé. Elle leur avait rendu leurs baguettes, avait lancé un sort et ils avaient pu transplaner. Cette femme avait risqué sa vie. A l'heure actuelle, elle et son mari devaient être dans une situation bien inconfortable. Mais elle l'avait fait pour sauver son fils. Ça c'était une chose qu'Harry pouvait comprendre. La mère de Draco avait fait ce que sa propre mère avait fait pour lui.

Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas reculer ce moment plus encore. Il doutait. C'était pourtant pour cet instant qu'il avait mené ce combat. Qu'il avait mis leurs vies à tous en danger. A présent il doutait. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Draco était seul dans la chambre. Ron et Blaise avaient désertés pour aller fêter leurs retrouvailles dans un lieu plus tranquil, les laissant seuls.

Grâce aux potions de leur ancien professeur, le blond semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de ses blessures. Physiquement, peu de marques laissaient encore imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer pendant ces quelques jours passés loin du square Grimmault. Son regard éteint en revanche…

« Je suis désolé. »

« D'être venu me chercher ? » répliqua le blond en ricanant.

« D'avoir mis si longtemps. Nous aurions dû partir à ta recherche immédiatement. »

« En effet… Et pourquoi avoir finalement décidé de venir ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement et se décida enfin à aller s'asseoir prêt de son ami sur le matelas qu'ils avaient partagé pendant si peu de temps. Lentement il glissa sa main vers les siennes, pour lui laisser le temps de les retirer s'il le voulait. Voyant que l'autre ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, il put enfin toucher cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Pour ça. »

« Ginny est au courant ? »

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

« Bien. »

Harry pouvait enfin caresser sa main alors que l'autre était réveillé. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se dérober. Pourtant Draco ne le fit pas. Il se laissait faire, comme il l'avait si souvent rêvé. C'est ce contact qui l'avait fait tenir pendant ces séances de tortures où on lui posait une simple question : « _Où sont-ils cachés ?_ ».

« Mes parents doivent être morts pour avoir trahit de la sorte leur maître. »

« Pour te protéger. »

Harry monta sa main libre vers son visage. Caressa ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou. Le blond se laissa encore une fois faire. Il ferma les yeux, et accueillit avec bonheur le baisé que le brun lui donnait enfin. C'était doux, fort, comme il l'avait toujours imaginé.

Les caresses se firent plus aventureuses de la part du Survivant, plus entreprenantes. Le Serpentard se recula, sans pour autant relâcher sa main.

« Pas encore. Je… »

« Je comprends. On a le temps maintenant. »

« Tu es à moi ? »

Harry s'allongea et attira son compagnon contre lui. Draco posa sa tête contre son torse et savoura son contact, son parfum.

« Oui. »

* * *

 _J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous a plu. C'est en tout cas la version finale que j'avais à l'esprit lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire "Secret".  
A bientôt_


End file.
